


[BVS][CLex]超級糖果犯罪時刻

by alagev



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 一個萬聖節的腦洞，Clark只是想讓Lex過過看萬聖節，結果Lex一時間反應過度啟動小型毀滅超人計劃，最後Clark只能綁架Lex跑到堪薩斯的南瓜田中間半強迫半威脅Lex跟他一起去要糖果（誰叫他喜歡糖果），最後Lex決定指揮Clark去老爺家搶劫，於是他們搬空了Wayne家的冰箱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 輕微OOC有，我萊總智商非凡人能駕馭，雙方幼稚對話有←

 

 

 

超級糖果犯罪時刻

 

 

 

 

 

Lex被放下來的時候，身體還未能從急遽的高低落差與高速中急煞的刺激中反應過來，器官彷彿遭人惡意的攪弄後各自努力尋找著正確的放置地點，頭暈目眩，感覺四周靜止的景物都在漂浮，都在移動，舉目所及，黑暗中無比清晰的點點星光分散了他的注意力，視線渙散，好似在大型滾輪中窺看一枚做工粗糙的萬花筒，每一秒皆奔走過萬千世界，辨識不能，連看都看得很勉強，他嚴重耳鳴，除了最初的那聲音爆般的巨響外，什麼都聽不到。

_Lex_ _！Lex你還好嗎？聽得到我的聲音嗎？天啊，我很抱歉，我不是故意的── **Lex？**_

 

Lex找不到一個標的物能讓他 **停下來** ，停下來然後思考，他需要氧氣，衝入鼻腔的是泥土與草木獨有的腥味，與大城市特有的沉悶廢氣感相去甚遠，拖鞋不知何時飛走了，裸露在外的雙腳使寒氣從腳底直奔全身，Lex手腳發軟，不由自主的顫抖，他強忍著嘔吐的慾望，雙手撐著膝蓋用力喘氣著，還在混亂狀態的身體跟不上大腦的指令，他聽見風颳過草叢的聲音，沙沙作響，如浪潮，一層一層向他打來，難以抗衡，冷風吹動了他不穩的身體，幾秒後因重心偏移整個人向右傾去。

 

一雙溫暖厚實的手趕在他狼狽跌倒前拉住了他。

Lex想也沒想，抽出夾在上衣口袋中的鋼筆，拇指迅速頂開筆蓋後就往那隻手臂上插。

終於，他完整的聽見手臂主人嘆氣的聲音。

 

超人──Clark的聲音低沉而無奈：「你糟蹋了一隻做工精美又昂貴的鋼筆。」

「正確來說，是 **你** ， **毀了** ， **我** 的，鋼筆。」Lex氣喘吁吁的回道，Clark假裝沒注意到整句話裡重音的部分與陰冷灰暗的情緒（依照對方的孩子氣，搞不好過沒多久，對方身上所有能被用以當作 **武器** 的東西都會導入氪石的成分），他當然聽得懂年輕男人的潛台詞，卻還是忍不住反駁：「就算你拿去攻擊一般人，你的筆也是會壞掉的。」

Lex抽回手臂，冷漠的看著一片黑暗，語氣嘲諷又不屑：「別把我跟你的低俗品味相比，這隻可不會。喔，也許我該考慮，舉凡不會因此受傷的人都將視為敵人，因為 **神** 不懂得如何流血。」

寂靜無聲。

他不由自主的邁開步伐，隨即發現腳踩的地並不平整，且四周充滿障礙物，Lex雙手抱胸，停了下來。

安靜，沒有任何人車活動的跡象，蟲鳴此起彼落，還有大城市絕對看不到的夜景。

他不知道Clark在哪裡，不知道自己在哪裡，他毫無反擊能力，不對等的情勢讓Lex異常惱火。

當然了，誰半夜在自家辦公室待的好好的，突然被拎出來玩急速版的高空彈跳──途中墜落過數次──搞不清楚降落地點在哪裡，連解釋都沒有，還能笑臉迎人的來個花前月下秉燭夜談，更別提Clark惹出來的動靜，超人式的高傲，肆意妄為，善後可不是他的責任（大片碎落的落地窗、數千枚彈殼、失蹤的CEO、煩人的記者），以及他絕對毀了Lex一把白朗寧（當你直接抵著外星人的胸膛開槍就要有槍支炸膛的心理準備）。

 

相較於Lex被黑暗剝奪的視覺，Clark能聽到他瘋狂跳動的心臟，看見汗水從額頭滴落的瞬間，以及方才攙扶對方時，Lex瞬間充滿恨意的瞳孔，他試圖不要以太過威脅的方式站在Lex面前，太過 **超人** 的方式──雙腳離地，鮮紅色的披風在後擺動，壯大他的身型，雙手握拳置於身側，下巴微微抬起，像一尊傲視眾生的神明──相反的，他彎著腰，考慮到他們之間的體型差異，Clark幾乎是半跪在Lex面前，仰視著Lex，隨後又覺得自己根本是杞人憂天，除了月光以外整個農場完全沒有光線，Lex身處在一片漆黑之中，外套破了一道巨大的口子，赤著腳站在大小不一的南瓜之間。

 

Clark花了２.8秒的時間找回對方遺失的拖鞋（深藍色，毛茸茸，絕對保暖，分別掛在一間民宅的屋頂與一百四十公里外的一顆樹上），並從附近農家 **借** 了一件巨大的毛毯出來（羊毛製，紅黑相間的格子花紋），在Lex眨眼，或用壞掉的鋼筆再戳他一次之前把人用毯子裹起來，放到一顆巨大的南瓜上面。

他扯過紅色的披風，半跪在Lex面前，小心翼翼捧起年輕男人的腳，將他腳掌上沾到的泥土擦拭掉。

「這是什麼？另一艘太空船的殘骸？」Lex一手拉住毯子，曲起手指敲了敲底下的冰冷物體，「或是你決定要焚燒我的祭壇？我可不是你的門徒。」，Clark沒理會他的挑釁，他放開髒掉的披風，用手反覆搓著Lex的雙腳直到他不再冰冷如鐵，隨後將Lex的雙腳重新塞回他的絨毛拖鞋中，拍拍膝蓋，站了起來：「我更傾向稱呼他的通俗名稱，『南瓜』。」

 

他隨手撿起一根樹枝，Clark用力一彈指，火焰迅速纏上了木頭頂端。

這個晚上，第一次，Lex在Clark湛藍的雙眼中，看見了自己帶著火光的影子。

 

影子就跟主人的情緒一樣，吸收了所有顏色，成為一道深淵，Lex像頭憤怒的小獅子，坐在他的南瓜王座上，張牙舞爪，高聲恥笑著Clark：「啊哈， **綁架** ！」他太過興奮以至於聲音急促且高昂，只有Clark聽的出來激昂的情緒後面是難以壓抑的狂怒，「Bruce Wayne真的是個不錯的導師，將正義的執行手法拓展到新的方式，下一步是否要賦予真理新的定義？我想想，也許拼法是 **K-A-L-E-L** ？我個人十分期待你們獨裁政權到來的那天，殿下，想必Batman能獲得最高級的項圈，興高采烈的匍匐在你腳邊，忠誠的執行你所有無理可恥的命令。」

「我不、Lex你講講理，我才是那個性命受到威脅的人！」Clark底氣不足的回道。

「超人。」Lex伸出手指著Clark，「普通人。」他指了指自己，「 ** _威脅？_** 」

就別提他們身處的地理環境及Clark手中的火炬了。

「如果我能用三件套西裝跟絨布拖鞋成功的謀殺超人，那這世界存在的價值頓時只剩下原本的千分之一，罪犯的自尊更是連蟻螻都不如。還是你在期望我跟Lois小姐一樣放聲尖叫，聖誕節記得許這個願，也許哪一天我會願意實現他，在你跟Bruce Wayne攜手殉情，還給這世界屬於人類統領信仰與法則的時候，我非常樂意用我的尖叫做為慶祝的信號。」

「……如果你想的話我可現在送你上去再放手，不過我可以肯定就算你從高處墜落也不會放聲尖叫更不會尋求我的幫助。」

而且落地後Lois通常都會親我，而不是拿鋼筆捅我。Clark明智的嚥下後面兩句話。

Lex「哈哈」的乾笑：「無數案例已經證明向兇手求饒只是無限降低自己的生存機率，希望你能謹記人類是會死亡這件事。你就是學不會，對嗎？告訴我你在期待另一場爆炸案」

「 _高尚與自私常常分不清楚，私慾也有可能冠冕堂皇。_ *」

他完全沒給Clark抗議的時間，表情從扭曲的微笑轉變成全然的厭惡，灰綠的瞳色宛如幽冥鬼火，尖銳的凌遲著所視之物：「還是說超人的口味比較特殊，耽溺於人類屈辱求饒的姿態？星球日報應該把這條求生守則放在頭版，最好台詞都一並附上，這遠比他們寫的其他九成垃圾都還有社會價值，用詞甚至不比Bruce Wayne的花邊緋聞還要尖銳苛刻。」

那是因為關於Bruce的花邊新聞要是寫得不夠──那句話是怎麼說來著？──成熟的又破綻百出的努力將垃圾包裹成充滿藝術氣息的浪漫情懷，不著痕跡嘲諷自家老闆的同時還能將事情越描越黑，成功塑造出百萬富翁Bruce Wayne在情場上的浪蕩無恥。Clark難得有跟Lex立場一致的時候，三個受虐狂中有一個特別病重，還不遺餘力的朝病態的道路發展前進，相較之下，Lex的小疙瘩小心結簡直和藹可親。

「不是，Lex，我可以解釋──」

然後Lex不聽他解釋了，他從來就不想聽Clark解釋。

他跳下南瓜，找了一顆特別小的，不成熟的南瓜（這並不容易，據說這一帶的南瓜田最終目標是培養成轎車大小），奮力的往Clark身上砸。

 

 

Clark忽然想起來，他們上一次 **友好** 的訪談──沒有槍砲彈藥病菌與鋼鐵的威脅，扣除暴力、脅迫、誘導等權力交換的方式，有禮的忽略雙方不可言說的副業──是四個月前Clark以記者的身分至Lex集團採訪當時一件不小的併購案。

那算的上是一個風和日麗平和的下午，小記者穿著貼身的黑色西裝，拎著一只公事包， **得體** 且 **光明正大** 的走進Lex的辦公室（Lex的秘書特別告知Clark關於Lex大樓不允許有人將內褲套在西裝褲之外的規定，他只能點頭微笑道謝），他們進行一次型式上的握手與寒暄，隨後Clark被請到會客區，一張深藍色的躺椅與純白色的牛皮雙人沙發成L型擺放，中間放個一張由扭曲的鋼管及玻璃組成極具現代藝術氣息造型特殊的桌子，深紅色的單人沙發放在最外側，抬頭從巨大的落地窗望出去，大都會的風采一覽無遺。他膝蓋上放著記錄本，右手拿著兩隻一美元的原子筆，拘謹的坐在深紅色的單人沙發中。

「咖啡？茶？」Lex穿著一件印有奇怪花紋的白色上衣與米色的卡其褲，靠在茶几上笑著問他，並在Clark回答之前當著Clark的面在咖啡裡倒了至少五公克的粉白色氪石粉──他甚至不知道氪石有多少種類。

隨後Lex用其妙的與氣責備自己：「喔抱歉，我不知道你加不加糖，壞習慣，你不介意？」他辦了個鬼臉，用左手拍打倒入氪石粉的右手， _壞孩子Lex，壞孩子_ 。

「沒關係的，加點糖剛好，十分謝謝。」克拉克答到，展現出來的誠懇簡直能溺死人，「我並非黑咖啡的愛好者。」

這大大取悅了年輕的CEO，他吸著手指，愉快的指著桌上的巨大糖果盆：「啊，太好了，來點櫻桃糖？」

 

Lex絕對有本事浪費他好不容易要來的會談時間，如果他真心想整Clark，看他坐立難安，時間一分一秒過去，半個正經的問題都不回覆，逮著話語權一路胡扯，若採訪失敗，得不到一些重磅獨家消息，Perry會殺了他的，他會用高分貝的怒吼在全公司面前羞辱他，再把他分配去做一些無人要做的採訪，做為懲罰。Clark毫無辦法，腦子裡盡是Perry的黑臉，他只能默默祈禱Lex下的劑量不足以殺掉他（至於事後要怎麼面對Bruce的怒火又是另一回事了）。

他可以應付這場折磨。

記者靦腆的接過馬克杯，眼神緊盯著Lex，在陽光的照射下，那頭略長棕色的卷髮外圍鍍著一層光，纖瘦的身型與他本人能帶來的破壞性成反比，Lex的表情天真得像個急欲得到讚揚的孩子，至於他的靈魂，則叫囂著一次渺小的勝利，Clark緩慢的啜飲，感受整個食道、胃部、乃至全身臟器都在燃燒的疼痛，液體流過之處如千萬蟲蟻自內部啃食囓咬，遊走於每寸血脈，他幾乎拿不住馬克杯，牙齒咬著杯緣，就怕徵兆過於明顯，他一口又一口的吞嚥著，直到Lex露出滿意的微笑。

Lex揮揮手示意祕書離開，幾秒後，諾大的空間只剩下採訪的記者與年輕的CEO，氪石發揮了效力，Clark整個人像喝醉一樣，面色潮紅，癱坐於沙發內，他強撐著意志，盡可能的維持清醒，他看著Lex逐漸靠近，變成了兩個模糊不清的人影，Lex冰涼的手掌觸碰他的臉頰，灰綠色的眼睛如此專注，嚴肅的像是在審視一件無與倫比的藝術品。可憐的小記者幾乎不知道自己在問什麼，言語變的破碎而無力，好幾次他聽見自己的聲音，只是一串沒有意義的單字，文法混亂，湊不出完整的邏輯。

馬克杯從他指間滑落，摔在地上的聲音既漫長又微弱的不可思議，再後來，整個空間失去了顏色、型狀、大小，像被人攪動過的彩虹奶昔。

 

Clark驚醒時，人正躺在飯店舒適的大床上，他偽裝用的眼鏡放在床頭櫃，連著手機與公事包一起，窗戶是半開啟的，漂動的簾布捎來一陣冷風，朝外看去，漆黑一片，整個城市彷彿被人靜音般寧靜，他一度以為自己睡到了世界末日，萬物都死絕殆盡，隨後他瞄到了時鐘，鏡面顯示已是隔天凌晨三點三十七分。

他忍不住用X光掃過所有物品，愚蠢，但是他無法忍住不這麼做，當然了，所有東西都正常無比，Lex聰慧過頭的腦帶又怎會留下任何證據，Clark幾乎能想像Lex在玩弄他的手機跟筆電時臉上掛著的笑容有多麼欠揍。他沒有起身去泡咖啡來喝，反到是拿出筆電，打開信箱，瀏覽他失去的十個小時內發生多少事──廣告信、Perry威脅與提醒參半的廢話、一些訪談的回覆、還有幾個尚未公開須確認的小道消息，轉著手機思考著要怎麼跟自家老大解釋採訪失敗的原因。

最後一封信是在Clark清醒前五分鐘寄來的，沒有屬名。

他將游標移到夾帶的檔案上，點開。

那是一份內容異常詳盡的檔案。內容全是關於Clark上午未能完成的併購案採訪內容，包含現階段實行要點，合作內容，長遠規劃及企業目標等，還有一兩則關於Lex不重要但絕對能引起觀眾興趣的小爆料，滿足普羅大眾對這位神祕年輕CEO的興趣，而不會顯得通篇沉悶枯燥，只需稍加潤飾，就能讓小記者寫出一份絕對漂亮的，會讓Perry大罵他幹的好的稿件。

 

有個奇妙的想法不受控的冒了出來，在理智能反應前搶先一步侵占了他的靈魂。

假使他肯承認那個念頭的存在，他跟Lex之間的關係將會以前所未見的失控速度徹底改變整個社會現狀。

Clark頭痛的扶著鼻梁，給自己三十秒逃避現實的時間，隨後他打開了WORD，開始加班生涯。

 

 

時間拉回到南瓜田慘劇的最開始。

十分鐘前，剛結束一整天腦人沉悶會議的Lex，走進自己位於集團頂樓的辦公室，他脫下米白色的西裝外套，換上深藍色的長版針織毛外套，替自己倒了半杯波本，走到窗邊，額頭頂在玻璃上，面無表情的俯視大都會夜景，老魯瑟留給他的錶上，短針剛過數字十一。

八分五十秒前，Clark從街口租了一套形似人型蜻蜓附帶多節短小觸手的咖啡色詭異道具服裝，並順便買了一個南瓜造型的籃子，用來裝他買了太多的糖果（有好幾種是櫻桃口味的，當然）。

七分零五秒，Lex將杯中物一飲而盡，辦公室內的電話響了將近三十秒，無人接聽，同一時間，Clark手機夾在臉跟肩膀之間，手忙腳亂的站在服裝店門前，被興奮過度的小孩子們和善了搶走了一半的糖果（他小心翼翼的將某些品牌的糖果壓在最下面藏起來）。

五分鐘前，Clark避開了所有的監視器，跑到一條無人的暗巷內，摘下眼鏡，迅速的 **跑** 到二十三個街口外的Lex大樓一樓的貨艙區，用了一點手段將緊急逃生門撬開，閃進了燈光微弱的樓梯間，開始往上 **飄** 。

三分三十七秒，要上到Lex那層樓，除了他本人及許可名單外，沒有電梯能夠直達，須從中間的樓層轉搭另外專屬的電梯，中間還須通過至少三道保全關卡，沒有Bruce的幫忙，Clark暫時想不到在不觸動某人警戒的狀態下繞過去，除非他從大樓外直接往上飛。已經過了上班時間許久，僅剩部分開發布的技術人員還在勞苦的加班，Clark躲在黑暗的辦公區，安靜的等著保全門開啟的瞬間。

兩分二十五秒，Lex抱著平版，躺到會客室的長沙發上，他的臉照著螢幕的光線，難以辨別情緒，手指時不時滑動。

一分十九秒，一群身著白袍的工程師步出實驗室，低聲討論著測試結果，Clark沒分神去聽，他趕在門關閉之前一連越過兩個關卡。

五十秒，Clark換上萬聖節服裝，拿出他許久之前 **忘了歸還** 的電子識別卡，刷開最後一道鎖。

四十四秒，一隻體型龐大散發超重塑膠味的恐怖人形昆蟲（他居然還穿著紅色披風！），手提鮮橘色南瓜造型的籃子，「碰」的一聲站在Lex面前，昆蟲掀開面罩，從南瓜籃子裡撈了一把糖果出來，往傻住的年輕CEO身上砸。

 

Clark用不合時宜的開心大喊：「Trick or Treat！」

 

三十九秒前，從沙發上跳起來的Lex啟動了警報。

三十七秒，數架槍支從四面八方升起，架好，不祥的綠光像數隻充滿殺意的眼睛，Clark不用看也知道裡面裝著的彈藥是什麼。

三十五秒五，Clark沖向Lex，奮力撥開對方要伸去拿氪石的右手。

三十三秒三，Clark抱著Lex，衝破巨大的落地窗，朝夜空衝去。

二十六秒，撐不住氪石的效力，離開都會區的Clark第一次從天空中摔落，墜地之前用身體包住Lex。

二十四秒八，接觸地面不到一秒後Clark重整姿勢，努力提升高度。

二十一秒，他們越過一整片深林，Lex的針織外套被樹枝勾破好一的大洞，Clark連忙扯過披風將人蓋住。

十七秒七，Clark第二次從天空摔落，Lex的憤怒咬了Clark一口，差點崩了牙齒。

十五秒四，他們低空穿過一整片玉米田，異型生物裝勾了不少玉米下來，卡在他跟Lex之間。

十三秒，Clark狼狽的閃過一群不知名的野生生物，在空中翻轉了數圈。

落地前九秒跟七秒，像打水漂一樣，Clark分別在地上撞擊兩次，兩次他都讓Lex在上面，吸收了所有衝擊。

三秒，他們摔進了一整片南瓜田。

兩秒，為了降低衝擊，Lex從他的懷抱裡飛了出去。

一秒，Clark衝到飛出去的Lex身邊，在空中卸了衝擊的力道，中途被兩三根玉米敲到頭。

零秒，Lex跟Clark雙雙站立在不知名的大片南瓜田中央，喘的活像剛經歷一場精采絕倫的性愛。

 

 

「啪」，破碎的瓜皮緩慢掉到地上，Clark抹掉砸在臉上的南瓜內餡，深深嘆了一口氣。

「Lex……」那個你搬不動。

不遠處，掙開毛毯的Lex正試圖搬動一個高度幾乎到他腰際的南瓜（目測重量約兩百公斤），Clark幾乎能聽到他的肌肉發出的哀嚎聲，一向乾淨的指縫此時塞滿了泥土，這沒能阻止Lex施力的雙手，在發現語言攻擊起不了作用後，年輕的CEO決定偶爾遵從肉體的意志──Clark當然可以繼續他的演講大業，喋喋不休巴啦巴啦，但現在，Lex只想毀了他身上那件難看的異型裝。

曾經有一段時間，準確來說是被Lois甩的那段日子裡，星球日報裡流傳著幾個關於Clark的謠言，全都直指他不夠貼心，不懂如何用浪漫征服女人（原來接住高速墜落中的人並降落在鮮花叢中接受群眾的歡呼並來個火辣激情的擁吻不夠浪漫，難道下次要把地點移到火星還是外太空嗎?在大氣層看流星雨？Bruce就沒這個問題，他為什麼不問Bruce？），Jimmy甚至每天都趴在他的電腦螢幕上碎碎念：「我是說！有時候他們說不要就是真的不要，這尺度很難拿捏（我可以聽他的心跳。Clark內心默默回道），重點是，你越想挽回，或搞清楚你做錯什麼，事情只會更加糟糕，因為你不知道他們生氣的重點到底是你不理他還是你太理他，還是他真的不要你管他偏偏你又黏上去，又或者，他們就是在氣你想搞懂他們在氣什麼這件事（這到底是什麼邏輯？小記者兩臉無神的想著），要我說的話你就什麼廢話也別說，用力給他一個擁抱加上深情款款的我愛你，配上幾個黏膩的吻－－噠啦！」Jimmy比了一個爆炸的動作，「事情就是這麼簡單！」

不，事情真的沒有這麼簡單，簡單的想出這麼愚蠢結論的人的腦子。

第一，他不能衝上去給Lex一個吻，這會直接導致第四次世界大戰的開始。

第二，Lex的脾氣絕對比Jimmy知道的所有女性加起來還難搞。

第三，用Bruce處理緋聞對象的方式處理Lex，與自盡無疑。

幸好Lex在幾秒後放棄了，他回籠的理智明確的告訴他在缺乏工具的情形下成功讓南瓜砸死Clark的機率就跟他也變成外星人一樣高，Clark鬆了一口氣，第三次，他努力想喚回對方的注意力：「Le－－」下一秒，另一顆尺寸約等於籃球的南瓜砸中了他。

「－－x。」

「我在聽！」黑暗中，Lex捧著第三顆小南瓜，灰頭土臉的聳聳肩，露出招牌的「Oops！」臉。

 

衣服算是徹底的報銷了，他吐出嘴裡的生南瓜肉，沒錯過對方因寒冷而瑟縮的身體，Clark舉著火把走向Lex，在Lex勉強能接受的距離前停下（具體判斷方式是觀察Lex的臉部肌肉，侵犯到對方領域時會產生的，肉眼難以察覺的緊繃），他脫下髒掉的服裝面具，扔到一旁：「我……我就想讓你也體驗一下萬聖節的樂趣，裝扮，糖果什麼的，你反應太大了。」

「透過 **綁架** 的方式。」Lex歪著頭，兩手把玩著南瓜：「非常－令人－讚賞。你知道以前都是我友好的請人到其他地方聊天嗎？當然被不友好的帶走也不是沒有過，大部分的人都在我掀掉他們中指指甲之前就開口了，穿著西裝不帶工具從頂樓跳出去？頭一遭。你得一分，幹的好，繼續維持。喔對，派對的部分可以跳過，不客氣。」他俏皮的吐出舌頭：「無冒犯的意思，你是個極差的派對主辦人。」

「我道歉，這是我思慮不周，我沒想過你這麼的……」神經纖細。說真的，全套配有氪石成分做子彈的全自動機關槍？

Lex回了他一個扭曲的微笑，吐出的熱氣在寒冷的冬夜裡變成一串長長的白煙，「面對比己身更強大的物種威脅？」他問，「這就是差距。世界上最後的渡渡鳥，敬仰我的警戒，對於生命，我一向謙卑。」

「好的，是我的錯，對不起。」他窘迫的回道，遇到Lex，口舌之爭是最無意義的，況且這事的確幹的太過荒誕，他站不住腳。

可心裡有個聲音委屈的大聲叫著，嘶吼著，逼的Clark再度開口：「但再怎麼說，我也有聯邦政府的戶籍資訊，我也有過節的權力。」

 

普羅米修斯的罪，阿波羅的火，他們歌頌傳上千百年的神話，站在人類面前，質問自己何錯之有，Lex放開捧著的南瓜，任其墜落，墜落至地上，從掌控中墜落，回到它曾自由生長的土壤，就算它能順利成長，也是成熟後面對被採收的命運，Lex只是加速這個過程。瓜裂了一個不起眼的縫隙，Clark知道這顆南瓜從此算是廢了。

螞蟻、昆蟲、飛鳥、走獸，牠們會從最脆弱的地方開始侵蝕，掏空內裡，厚實的外表卻依然美麗。

Lex的語氣刻薄而冷漠：「即使你過完這世界上所有種族的所有節日，不代表你就能成為我們的一份子。」

「我只是……」Clark停頓了一會兒，似乎在該如何反駁Lex的論點，隨後沮喪的嘆氣：「好吧。」

他將剩下來的服裝從身體上剝下來，思考著賠償金額能抵多少頓晚餐錢，「你知道我小時候住在農場裡，可我們家以前沒有種南瓜，因為我爸沒有這種巨型南瓜的種植技術跟種子，只有一望無際的玉米田跟幾株番茄樹。我們住的地方離鎮上有段距離，每一年，Martha都會問我要不要去鎮上，跟其他人一起裝扮，帶著傻裡傻氣的面具，手持塑膠鐮刀，把臉塗滿亂七八糟的顏料，做些無傷大雅的惡作劇之類的。他不在乎結束後還要在黑暗中開將近一小時的車回家，他們只希望我能像個……普通的孩子一樣。可惜在其他人眼裡，我活的像個怪胎，小時候我的人緣不太好，那些孩子總是……」他皺著眉頭，不太想回憶過去，Lex體貼的幫他接話：「La Fete des fous。」

他吞了口口水，決定跳過這個話題的後半段，假裝沒看懂Lex眼裡的情緒。

「總之，後來的萬聖節，我們家都改在玉米田裡面玩捉迷藏，父親幫我在稻草人身上插滿四處撿來的雜物做裝飾，他開來挖土機，在上面覆蓋一堆破舊的布，纏繞從雜貨店買來的三美元一條的燈泡線，頂端還用鐵絲綁了兩個紅色的三角錐上去，假裝那是一隻巨大的鬼，我們把他取名叫Jason。他把Jason開在玉米田中間，藏起來，收音機的聲音被開到最大，放在空地聽永遠只聽到可怕的破音跟高頻噪音，旋律什麼的根本不重要。遊戲規則是當音樂開始時，我們在比人還高的枝幹中逃竄，兩人負責守衛，一個人則是進攻方，誰能躲開守衛，成功找到Jason，就能從駕駛艙拿走一顆糖果，被守衛抓到則損失一顆糖，每換一首歌，守衛就換人輪流當，最後誰擁有最多的糖果就是贏家。」

黑暗中，瘦弱而自卑的孩子，穿過一叢又一叢的枝幹，心跳聲大到不可思議，他緊張、興奮又開心，腳步跑的飛快，又要控制自己別真的飛起來。Clark忍不住微笑。

「你知道嗎，即使Jason一點都不可怕，猛然在玉米田裡看到他，還是挺驚人的。」

 

Clark以為Lex會漏出厭煩的表情，或阻止他，Lex不像是會喜歡溫馨家庭故事的人。

事實是，Lex什麼也沒做，他面無表情，沒有任何表示，站在原地好像一尊稻草人。Clark注意到他的呼吸因寒冷而急促，但Lex什麼也沒說，他不喊冷，即使鼻子已經凍成了粉紅色。

人類的反應有時候還是會讓Clark傷心，地球的氣候傷不了氪星人，多年前他還曾忘記外面的天氣，在寒冬中只穿了一件短褲而被人側目。他們之間的差異。他心想，Lex總是對的，現在室外氣溫趨近零度，從暖氣房被帶出來的Lex身上的衣物當然不足以禦寒。

Clark重新檢起毛毯，抖掉上頭的塵土，披到Lex身上。罕見的，他沒拒絕。

「有一年，我爸不知道從哪裡搞來一顆南瓜，特別大的那種，我們花了一整個下午的時間才把內餡挖空，大部分都拿去做成肥料，Martha留了一些起來，我們整整吃了一星期的南瓜大餐，餡餅、濃湯、餅乾，應有盡有，我爸－－Jonathan－－讓我拿著一把銳利的雕刻刀，然後他握著我的手，教我怎麼把南瓜刻成傑克，就是我們看到的南瓜燈的樣子。那年萬聖節讚爆了，Jonathan從來都不是特別愛開玩笑的人，萬聖節幾乎預支了他整年的幽默。」

「我的重點是，也許我偶爾會忘記，但我確實想過人類的生活。」Clark的手仍抓著毯子的邊緣，遠遠看上去就好像他透過毯子擁抱Lex。

他知道Lex痛恨隱私權被人侵犯，所以他屏蔽了Lex的身體反應，Clark不需要特意去聽。

 

如果他早一點聽到－－早個十來年－－他會聽到Lex哭泣的聲音，摀住耳朵也擋不住那種歇斯底里的殘忍，鞭子在皮膚上留下恥辱的傷疤，他哀求過，咒罵過，怨恨過，期待過，可鞭子沒有一次不是招呼到他身上，不管他做的好或壞，根本無關緊藥，他生下來就是給老盧瑟贖罪，每個夜晚，匍匐在地上，懺悔他的所作所為。

偷偷藏起來的桃紅色糖果在口袋中融化，Lex撕開包裝紙，舌尖緩慢的舔去滴下來的糖漿，表情一片虛無。

 

Lex表情微妙，介於笑與不笑之間，Clark懷疑有誰能真的透過Lex的臉揣摩他的意思。棕色的頭髮蓋住他的眼睛，Lex伸手把頭髮往後撥，他看著Clark，又好像是穿透他，再看其他的什麼──其他更遙遠的，Clark也看不清楚的東西。

「做為一個人間之神，特地降低自己的神格跑去扮演惡魔，『讓你體驗一下萬聖節的樂趣』？Clark，你只是本色出演，難得有一個日子是讓你可以合法的作惡，包裝成一派天真的玩笑，希望你從中釋放的壓力與汲取的能量足以讓地球撐過一次世界毀滅的危機，我將十分感激。」

「也許你該學著怎麼不滿懷惡意的揣測別人的善舉！」面對Lex的不實指控，Clark認為自己有資格反駁。

「例如深夜時分闖進辦公大樓閃過一堆保全裝置打扮成外星怪胎的樣子跑去嚇一間公司的CEO好提醒他腳踩在地上的滋味，更別說闖入者嚴重違反物理學理直氣壯的漂浮在空中，再一次的，我感謝你的善舉。」他嗤笑。

「我的錯，我承認。」Clark說，「但那些都是你愛吃的糖，我能用什麼做為武器攻擊你，MM巧克力豆嗎？」

Lex不置可否。

Clark心想，他剛剛大概無意間闖過一個艱難的關卡，而現在是全新的副本時間，一個讓他挽救失敗驚喜的機會。短暫的沉默後，他清清嗓子，一反之前的退縮，正直且堅定的提出他的要求：「我要求一次和平的談判，彌補我莽撞無禮的行為及帶來不可控的後果。」

棕髮的男子癟著嘴，拍開Clark的手，將毛毯裹的更緊：「視情況，我能把他當一次非正式的協商，考慮到你才是有籌碼的人。假設我不同意？」

老子不想同意！彷彿這樣說著。就算我想同意，我也不想同意。

Clark暗地掐了自己一把才沒笑出聲，他開始研究怎麼順著Lex的心思走：「來的路上我卸了你身上所有電子裝備，離這裡最近的有網路的地方，徒步至少得走十八個小時，而我不會告訴你負責這塊農地的人住在哪裡，你儘管找沒關係，我敢保證等你能回到辦公室坐下來研擬新的『毀滅／陷害超人計劃』也已經是兩天後的事，我不覺得你有辦法忍受將近四十八小時什麼都不做，傻西西的穿著訂製西裝跟室內拖鞋在不知名的農田裡浪費時間。」Clark事實求是的陳述，超人從不說謊，但就像當初他威脅Batman一樣，有些手段是可以被容忍的必要之惡，況且他只是利用自身優勢，將兩人擺在天秤的左右兩端公平競爭（他承認除了肉體外的抗衡，他輸給Lex至少一個星球的距離），Lex沒什麼好生氣的，反正Lex永遠都在生氣。

「啊， **威脅** 。繼續，讓我更驚訝。」他笑著回道，除了刻意上揚的嘴角，Clark看不出來Lex這表情到底歸屬於哪種，也許該委託Bruce做一台情緒辨別裝置。他放棄揣測，投出直球，希望能撼動眼前這位難以捉模的CEO：「－－或者，你可以跟我回去，過一次普通人過的萬聖節，我保證你能趕上早上九點的會議。」

日理萬機的CEO先生挑眉：「……省略掉裝扮那部分？」

「可以。」

「如果我樂意，我甚至可以買下好幾做工廠，讓他們做一整系列惡魔造型的餅乾，描述一下你心中的地獄景色，我能在市中心用不同顏色的糖果拼一幅－－慢著，我改變心意了。」Lex叫道，這次Clark看懂了，一秒內，Lex體內急劇竄升的快樂因子，點亮了他灰綠色的眼睛，這不是什麼好兆頭，通常這象徵著一個巨大的陰謀、謀殺、脅迫，或者其他與善良美好擦不上邊的主題，還帶著血的氣味與顏色。

 

錯的決定。他責備自己。

他猶豫不到一秒，隨即被Lex打斷：「我們可以去敲門要糖果，但你要保護我的人生安全，而且地點由我決定。」

 

Clark聳聳肩，只要不是關於犯罪的話。

 

「成交。」

 

 

　　Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

 

「你他媽是有什麼毛病！居然把Lex‧Luthor帶來我家！我家！吃消夜！你是被他洗腦還是被他用氪石威脅！」

「事實上是我威脅他……好的這不是重點，Bruce，但我真的懷疑他不知道你家在哪裡。」

「還有你偷藏甜點的所有位置。」

「 **你居然還帶他搜索我家！誰給你的權利！你瘋了是不是！** 」

「我沒有－－你就放在長廊盡頭的花瓶裡面！Alfred肯定知道－－」

「我贊成『少爺你該少吃一點高熱量食品』的建議，以及『Wayne家祖傳的酒窖收藏大概會在你手上被喝空』。」

「非常令人驚艷，Alfred的手藝很好，跟你家不太配。有考慮過辭職換工作嗎？」

「感謝垂愛，但不了。」

「威脅？ **他又綁架了你媽媽嗎！** 」

 

「「只為了過萬聖節？」」Lex跟Clark同聲問道。

Alfred優雅的替二人增添第二輪茶水，桌上擺放著剛出爐的熱騰騰餅乾，及英式薄荷糖。

 

實在不能怪Wayne家的現任家主用最糟糕的待客之道面對Lex二人，他剛結束冗長的派對動物人生，一回到家就看到他的前假想敵‧外星救難犬Clark，跟前合作對象兼現任敵人‧危險的犯罪集團首腦Lex，一派溫馨窩在他家沙發上狂吃餅乾蛋糕點心的愚蠢畫面，沒當場拿武器出來掃射全是出於尊重Alfred對Wayne家世代傳承老骨董的珍惜與喜愛之情。

 

Bruce決定明天就要召開一次星球日報的緊急會議，徹底了解一下他們報社現在的風氣是否已經墮落到深夜帶著採訪對像私闖頂頭上司住家， **有人該為此付出代價** 。

 

沙發上，Clark不知為什麼始終沒把Lex放下來（Bruce不會感謝他這麼做，Clark不敢這麼做，他們都知道Lex落地十秒內就能毀了他家），他擋掉Lex還想拿糖果的手，像個單親爸爸溫柔的譴責他那桀傲不遜的壞兒子。

「你真的不能吃這麼多糖，你左邊倒數第三顆牙齒已經要蛀牙了。」

「看在超人的份上，有種職業叫做牙醫。」

 

END。


	2. 關於枉死在夜空中的那些情話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時序是在他們飛回Lex大樓時候發生的小片段  
> 屬於Lex扭曲式的調情與Clark笨拙、粗糙但有效的告白

 

彩蛋一‧關於枉死在夜空中的那些情話 

 

 

 

 

Lex不會發瘋或說出不合邏輯的鬼話，如果他這麼做，只有可能那是Clark未能參悟的隱喻，亦或苛刻惡毒的嘲諷，包裹在龐大複雜犯罪網底下，鍍上血腥與利益，釋放出戰爭獵犬的暗號，狗吠的聲音尖銳刺耳，總能輕而易舉的覆蓋住被扼殺在唇齒間的遺言，相較於Lex每每針對他做出一系列殘忍陰險的暗殺行動，Clark竟一時無法認定自己是偏好前者還是後者，倘若犯罪是人類本性中不可剝奪的天性，起碼在知道受害者並非因他而死傷，Clark可能會略帶點人類事不關己的嘴臉安慰一下自己，幸好Lex這回沒又把他拖下來成共犯結構的一環，作為無法救贖且為Lex直指罪魁禍首的主角，Clark—不，應該說是Kal-El是真心不想再度踏上國會殿堂，以非美國人的身分—甚至地球人的身分出庭，那怕他出面澄清也一樣，輿論意圖將風向帶至Lex手指擺動的方向吹，在這點上，神也無能為力，綜合上述所言，Clark個人由衷祈禱Lex的冷笑話是Sugar high引起的，僅此一次的胡言亂語，畢竟他們正在過萬聖節，除了高登局長外誰不想當一回小孩子？反正他們都異常清楚幼童的殘酷才是最可怕的東西，笑著殘殺生命的同時還能一派天真的討論更費時創新的手法，視野所及，任何階級低於己身者盡是無辜的獵物，不為了生存，而是連娛樂都稱不上的打發時間，說到底，Clark也不過是終於學會了人性的真諦，正自欺欺人罷了。

 

 

故當Lex發現Clark難得未對他的言行做出任何程序上的評論，用偽人類的外貌站在道德制高點發表愛與正義那套僅適用於普羅大眾但足以逼瘋Lex本人的演講時，CEO還是有那麼一點可忽略不計的驚訝，從不知休息為何物的Lex只消回憶稍早前的對話，便可輕易解析出沉默背後可恥的原因，Lex臉上不自覺掛上狂喜的扭曲笑容，啊──多麼容易，甚至不用Lex設計一系列充滿絕對惡意與戲劇氣息濃厚的悲劇，在名為人間的舞台上盛大公演，Clark已自行顯露出他作為偽神的直接證明，「你是否感到遺憾？」年輕的男子仰頭質問他的”神”，正飛行於離地百呎的夜空中而未借助一絲外力，視重力為無物，Clark沒有回答他，降紅色披風拍動的幅度不必要的加大，布帛發出的噪音囚困不了Lex歇斯底里的笑聲，以及觸摸他臉上冰冷的手指：「不必感到羞恥，我親愛的朋友，也許你今晚說對一件事，你，Clark，Kal-El，學習如何當人類，用你不屑的生物角度思考，有著超出我意料的進展。」

 

「我不認為這是一件好事，Lex」Clark回道，即使在冰冷的黑夜中，聲音依舊如同鋼鐵般平穩炙熱，他唯一肯坦承隨時間不斷膨脹趨近於純粹施虐的舉動是想將這句話用雷射光一筆一畫深深刻在Lex的右手手臂上，刨開血肉直至骨頭，令他每次提筆在紙上書寫，扣動板機讓子彈穿透人類的頭骨，在政治的棋局上與人交握，乃至曲起手指撫平凌亂的棕髮，都能達到提醒與警告作用的衝動，「如果你期望救世主的位置，不妨先從停止暗殺我開始，即使是個人類也不會將謀殺無冤無仇之人列為生命中最重要的目標。」

 

拇指在Clark乾燥的嘴唇上摩擦，Lex的聲音比夜風還溫柔，翠綠的瞳孔裡滋長出異常的情愫，一個Lex缺乏的字眼，對Clark來說，這不外乎是種折磨，當你擁有一個人全部的專注力，並且允許他探究屬於你的一切隱私，實在很難單方面的切斷這種注視，「我尚未盲目到為了偏執的信仰而殉道，唯一肯定的是祭壇上頭絕對寫有Bruce Wayne的名字，共享或均等皆不是他的風格，他同你一樣是暴君，差別只在他有勇氣把自己浸泡在阿刻戎河中，而你，即使被千萬雙手桎梏，也無動於衷，還能理所當然的認定那是我臣服於恐懼下偏執的結果」

 

「Clark，你真善良。」Lex頭輕輕地靠在Clark的胸膛上，屬於人類心臟的部位，聽起來如此空洞。

 

倏地，Clark停下了原本前進的身體，他完美的控制住每一寸肌肉，但他失去了對聲音的掌控權「Lex，我假設你只是在提供可能性，或者這是另一個我聽不懂的玩笑」他試圖斟酌並重組他的用字，他失敗了。

 

「你該知道，我從來沒有—就連一開始也是—都沒有往那邊想過—你不能────」

 

Clark說不下去了，壓迫，權威，指控，以及憤怒扭曲而成的恐懼，他竟洩漏出如此多的籌碼交付在Lex手中，彷彿他今日莽撞的行為做的仍不夠多似的，但這對他來說不公平，確實，Lex有權利揣測Clark的想法，甚至罕見的屏除了他的神性，將他視為一個”人”，但不該是在Clark一再退讓，屈辱躲在仁慈旗幟背後營造出原諒Lex的假象，任由人們強烈的批判他的行為不啻是出於狂妄與憐憫，正因為被賦予的神性中實有這麼一條戒律的存在，未免也太過可笑，在他吞下無數指控中，Clark──Kal-El獨獨無法接受Lex暗示的訊息，即便從各種角度來看，這都是最合理也最容易推測出來單一結論。

 

「這不合理。」神明如此反駁。

 

瘋子與異形在談論合理的定義，如果Bruce在場聆聽，他也許會就此放棄矯正世界的秩序也說不定。

與不存在的東西抗衡，純粹浪費時間， Wayne現任家主如是說。

 

「你是在指控你模仿而來的道德觀禁止你殺了我嗎？無論你有多麼渴望，你知道—如果你一次次扼殺慾望，你又如何能證明你的人性？假設你所言皆是為了世界最大的利益著想，只需要動動手指，或者──」

 

Lex一節節扳開Clark抱著他的手指，直到Clark幾乎失去擁抱他的能力，「我來替你省略這個過程，你只需要留在原地，」

 

 

「這樣誰的手也不會髒。」Lex笑著將遺言扔給Clark，逃離他的掌控，近乎任性的迎向死亡──

 

 

──迎向自由。

 

 

Clark垂下雙手，用毫秒為單位竊聽Lex的心跳，墜落的瞳孔裡沒有恐懼，沒有算計，沒有仇恨，那裏面什麼也沒有，除了Clark，毫無疑問，他會看著他的身影直到地獄盡頭，無論以哪種方式，身形瘦弱的人類仰望夜空中停滯的剪影，似人的外表下住著一隻隨時可能失控的怪物，即使Clark把自己塞進Lex的眼球內也無法看到他所理解的景色，世界是一片暴力的空白，他在他認可的地方寫上註記，堆疊出一座高塔，然後遺忘。

 

Clark很清楚Lex的盤算，自始自終他都處在被動的局面，Lex死於他手上的那一天，就是超人墮落的開始，他不能，也沒有權力去憎恨Lex，心跳聲半次都未停頓，棕髮的男子如同一張緩緩飄降於地面的紙張，Clark不需用雷射掃描便能閱覽上面記載的所有訊息，偏偏Lex唯一一次全然的坦誠反倒使Clark陷入新一輪的混亂，正因為將死之人最是老實，Clark做不到Lex的要求，他從來就做不到，你能用什麼立場去責怪他呢？一個利用超人自殺的人，一個甘願把自己釘上十字架的人，為了什麼？為了告訴他這些落下的淚水，刺痛著心臟的傷痛，麻木理智與大腦的哀戚，聲嘶力竭也喚不回來的絕望，都是真實的，為了告訴他，笑是真的出於喜悅反映在肢體語言上，未經過壓抑與控制的憤怒能輕而易舉奪走人的性命，偽神與否並不重要，為了證明，Clark在Lex面前展露出來的心性都是真實的，去否決Clark長久以來對自己的不確定，讓Lex將希望塗上現實的顏色，唯有站在對等的立場，他們才有談話的資格，否則運行於其中的，依舊只有屬於強者的邏輯。

 

那正是Lex所厭惡的事實。

 

直到這一刻，Clark終於荒謬的意識到，也許總有一天他會將Lex不懂的那個字眼放在他身上，屬於人類的浪漫，在污點與純粹的惡之間，正是這一點讓Clark決定粗暴的選擇他想選擇的道路。

 

是了，如果他不能照著規則走，那Lex說的話，做的事情，不過是變相的調情罷了。

到頭來，他根本什麼也不能對Lex做。

Lex也是。

 

當他被人重新塞進毯子裏平穩的飛行時，年輕的CEO已從平靜，失望，鄙視，傷心等情緒輪了一圈，讓憤怒重新佔領他的胸膛，來不及開口侮辱對方，Clark親暱的壓住Lex躁動的手腳，愉快的指控：「也許你說的是事實，不過一點你說錯了，Lex，不知為什麼，當事情牽扯到你的時候，我總是特別的任性。」Clark看也不看Lex，後者在Clark蠻橫的在他額頭上留下一個過於高溫的親吻時，臉上的表情從憤怒轉為厭惡與惱怒參半的奇特神情，稍稍放縱自己享受一下難得的勝利，Clark收了收抱著Lex的手，回到原本的航線上，讓城市的微光指引他們前進，「我既不打算丟棄人類的身分，也不可能把Kal-El從Clark身上剝離出去，我想你現在只能忍受我了」

 

 

「看在糖果的份上？」

 

 


End file.
